paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The worker pups
Note: This takes place in the world of Paw patrol, but it does not take place with the original characters yet. It will eventually though, just not in this chapter. As the sun started to rise above the mountain range the morning wake up alarm rang for everyone to wake up. Just like every week day. Everyone started to wake up and come out of their pup houses. There were 12 of them. They all started to head to the dining hall in the work yard that they lived in for breakfast. These pups were in a way kind of like the paw patrol, but rarely needed to help anyone, at least not in rescuing ways. They lived up in the mountains in a work yard on top of one of them. These mountains were covered with pine forest, and sometimes snow. They all had jobs but more about that later. Their names were Daniel, Virgil, Kyle, Vidit, Johnathan, Karli, Griffen, Evan, Alan, Rust, Kelsy,and Zack. ''' '''This group of pups main line of work was to supply the valley with certain difficult to obtain materials for certain people that could not do it themselves. Their leader was a college graduate named Janthol. Janthol is the one that the pups go to for help when they can not get it from each other in tough situations. 'As they were walking toward the dining hall, Daniel noticed that Johnathan was not getting up. "Johnathan if you do not hurry up we're not going to leave anything you like to eat. Which in your case is pretty much everything" yelled Daniel. "Alright I'm coming!" yelled Johnathen as he raced out of his pup house and straight for the dining halls door. "I still don't know why he loves to eat so much but never seems to gain any weight" said Vidit to Daniel as they watched Johnathan race by. ' "He has a very high metabolism" said Daniel as they walked through the door. Everyone else was already there chowing on whatever was in front of them. Daniel and Vidit sat down across the table from Virgil and Griffen who were having a small hot sauce competition by seeing who could eat the most hot sauce on their scrambled eggs without drinking anything. "Who's winning guys?" asked Vidit as he and Daniel sat down. "It's a tie so far" replied Virgil who was red in the face while eating his eggs and glaring competitively at Griffen who was in the same condition. After about two minutes Virgil finally lost by drinking half his water dish in about 2 seconds. "I won!" shouted Griffen. He then drank his own water since he already won. "You won THIS time" said Virgil "but I'm pretty sure I'll beat you next time. "Oh sure you will" Griffen said sarcastically while smiling and rolling his eyes. "Hey guys be quiet Janthol is about speak to all of us" shushed Vidit. "Alright everyone listen up please, thank you" announced Janthol. "Today our assignments today are to supply the lumber yard with 5 trailers worth of spruce logs, refill the fuel storage for the towns main furnace with either logs or coal, and to help supply the quarry with new drilling machinery. Vidit, Rust, Virgil, Daniel, you guys will need to have this done by 8:00 tonight. Do you guys think you will be able to handle it? "Yes sir" they replied. "Great, Alan, Zack, there are some electrical wires that need to be replaced with the yards lights." "Yoohoo!" barked Zack. "Yes sir" said Alan. "The rest of you I will call if anything comes up. Until then go on with your daily routines." "Alright" replied some of the pups that were left over. "Alright everyone lets get to work" smiled Janthol as the meeting broke up with everyone going to their assignments. "Hey Vidit, do you have enough spruce saplings to plant for every tree you cut down?" asked Rust as they all walked out. "Yes I think I might, but I'll have to double check' he replied.